1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for a mobile communication device, and more particularly, to a plug connector for a mobile communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, electrical connectors are used to electrically connect a plurality of electrical devices. In a mobile communication device, a connector for connecting a data cable or a power cable to the mobile communication device usually includes a socket provided on the mobile communication device, and a plug provided on the cable for detachably fitting to the socket.
In a conventional plug connector disclosed in Korean Utility Model No. 418058 (published on Jun. 9, 2006) entitled “Pin holder having pin for improving contact efficiency”, which is hereby incorporated by reference, a contact pin not only electrically contacts terminals of a printed circuit board (PCB), but also supports the outer surfaces of the PCB. However, a reduction in the number of contact pins causes a problem of insufficient support.
That is, when the number of contact pins is 20, the upper and lower surfaces of the PCB are respectively supported by 10 contact pins, so that the PCB may be supported solely by the contact pins; however, when the number of contact pins is 4 or 8, the amount of support that the pins provide decreases drastically.
Also, because conventional contact pins only support a PCB at the upper and lower surfaces thereof, the PCB can easily shift laterally.
Again, with respect to Korean Utility Model No. 418058 (published on Jun. 9, 2006), because the pins are difficult to insert into receptacles, the pins can bend laterally, whereupon a short can occur when adjacent pins are brought into contact with each other.
In Korean Utility Model No. 409587 (published on Feb. 22, 2006) entitled “Pin Holder”, which is hereby incorporated by reference, a pin is provided as two types—one with a rear end bent to contact the upper surface of a PCB, and the other bent to contact the lower surface of the PCB. Here, the rear portion of the pin is inserted and coupled inside an insulator so that the front contacting end of the pin must be bent substantially toward the bent rear end of the pin to facilitate the pin's contact with the contact terminal of the connector's socket. Thus, because the contacting leading end of the pin is bent upward and the moment of the contact terminal of the connector's socket is large, when the contact terminal is pushed against the pin, the pin and the contact terminal may be pushed apart from one another after prolonged use, resulting in defective contact therebetween.
Also, in case that a conventional plug connector is used for an earphone jack, the outer shell thereof does not put to earth so that results in noise occurrence.
Again, a conventional plug connector did not join firmly to a PCB so that separated from a socket connector it apart easily from the PCB.